wcgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Gerätemanager
Ich kann das World Community Grid Programm, den sogenannten Agenten, nicht rund um die Uhr laufen lassen. Gibt es die Möglichkeit, einen Arbeitsplan zu erstellen, der bestimmt, wann das Programm läuft und wann nicht? Ja, Sie können durch Einstellungen bestimmen, wann das Programm läuft. Hierzu müssen Sie das Profil des Computers (Device genannt) verändern, auf dem das Programm läuft. Gehen Sie hierfür in den Device Manager auf der Website des World Community Grid: Nach dem Login erreichen Sie den Gerätemanager im Menü My Grid > Device Manager. Dort klicken Sie auf das Geräteprofil (Device Profile) desjenigen Computers (Devices) dessen Profil Sie ändern möchten. Dort können Sie einen veränderbaren Arbeitsplan für jeden Wochentag erstellen, für den Sie einen Arbeitsplan brauchen. Zuletzt klicken Sie bitte auf "Save". Nach dem Speichern tritt der Arbeitsplan aber noch nicht sofort in Kraft, sondern erst dann, wenn das bei Ihnen installierte Programm das erste Mal wieder mit den Servern des World Community Grid Kontakt aufnimmt. Beim Erstellen des einzustellenden Arbeitsplans kann das Drop Down Menü bezüglich des Festplattenplatzes ignoriert werden. Falls erforderlich, können Sie zusätzliche Device Profiles erzeugen. Dazu wählen Sie bitte das Menü My Grid > Device Manager > Device Profiles. Hier können Sie neue Profile erzeugen, wobei insgesamt bis zu vier verschiedene Profile erstellt werden können. Die Namen der Profile können aus einem Dropdown Menu ausgewählt werden und sind nicht veränderbar. Die verfügbaren Profilnamen lauten Default, school, work und home. Wenn Sie ein Geräteprofil (Device Profile) auf der Webseite von World Community Grid ändern, verändern Sie damit die Einstellungen für aller Computer, die diesem Geräteprofil zugeordnet sind. Sollten Sie weitere Einstellungsvarianten für Ihre Computer benötigen, auf denen World Community Grid läuft, so müssen Sie die Einstellungen auf eine andere Art und Weise ändern: Doppelklicken Sie auf die World Community Grid Ikone in Ihrem System Tray und wählen Sie dann Advanced View (Ausführliche Ansicht). Von den oben am Bildschirm angezeigten Menü wählen Sie bitte: Extras > Einstellungen (bei englischen Menüs wählen Sie bitte Advanced -> Preferences) und verändern Sie dann die Voreinstellungen (Preferences) für eben diesen einzelnen Computer. Vergessen Sie bitte nicht, OK zu klicken, nachdem Sie die Einstellungen vorgenommen haben. Lokale Einstellungen, die Sie für einen einzelnen Computer vornehmen, überschreiben für diesen Computer die Einstellungen, die Sie auf der Webseite gewählt haben. Ich habe den Arbeitsplan auf der Device Profile Seite geändert, aber es zeigt sich keine Wirkung. Was funktioniert nicht? Aus Sicherheitsgründen wird von der Webseite keine Information an das World Community Grid Programm Ihres Computers gesendet. Nur dann, wenn das Programm von sich aus mit den World Community Grid Servern Kontakt aufnimmt, werden Änderungen an und in dem Programm auf Ihrem Computer vorgenommen. Erst dann, wenn das Programm die Arbeit an der derzeit laufenden Aufgabe beendet hat oder neue Arbeitseinheiten (Work Units) vom WCG-Server angefordert werden, wird durch diesen Informationsaustausch der neue Arbeitsplan wirksam werden. Um Ihre Einstellungen sofort zu verändern, klicken Sie bitte auf das World Community Grid Icon oder BOINC Icon in Ihrem System Tray und wählen Sie Advanced View. Wählen Sie dann den Reiter "Projects" (Projekte) und klicken Sie auf das Projekt World Community Grid. Wählen Sie nun im Menü links "Update" (Aktualisieren). Dadurch werden die von Ihnen getroffenen Einstellungen von der Webseite auf den Computer geladen. Bitte beachten Sie: Lokale Einstellungen, die Sie auf Ihrem Computer treffen, verdrängen die Einstellungen auf der Webseite. Mein Computer ist mehrmals in der Liste der Geräte (Device list) aufgeführt. Wie kann ich den überflüssigen Eintrag löschen? Das World Community Grid Programm registriert sich selbst jedesmal dann als neues Device, wenn die Software installiert wird, unabhängig davon, ob sie vorher schon einmal auf demselben Computer installiert war. Das Programm erkennt also nicht, ob es bereits auf einem Computer installiert war oder ob es sich um einen ganz "neuen" Computer handelt. Wenn ein Mitglied die Software mehrmals auf demselben Computer installiert, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch, dass der Computer mehrmals in der Device Liste aufgeführt wird. Nach derzeitigem Stand ist es leider nicht möglich, die redundanten (überflüssigen) Devices aus der Liste auf der Webseite zu löschen. Es ist nämlich fest voreingestellt, dass der Device Manager (im Menü My Grid > Device Manager) und die Device Statistik (im Menü My Grid > My Statistics > Device Statistics) alle Ihre Devices anzeigen, die innerhalb der letzten sieben Tage registriert wurden oder die innerhalb der letzten 14 Tage ein Ergebnis an die Server gesendet haben. Dies hat zur Folge, dass unbenutzte Devices nach Ablauf dieser Zeit nicht mehr angezeigt werden. Kann ich das World Community Grid Programm so einstellen, dass es nicht läuft, wenn ich den Computer aktiv nutze? Ja, Sie können den Agenten so einstellen, dass er nicht arbeitet, wenn Sie den Computer aktiv benutzen. Zu diesem Zweck müssen Sie auf der Website des World Community Grid das Device Profil des Computer einstellen, auf dem der World Community Grid Agent läuft. Sie verändern das Profil mit Hilfe des Device Managers (im Menu My Grid > Device Manager). Dort klicken Sie bitte auf das Profil desjenigen Device, dessen Arbeitsplan (Schedule) sie verändern wollen. Wählen Sie bitte im Menü My Grid > Device Manager > Device Profiles das "Custom Profile". Unter "Advanced Options" "Prozessor Usage" (Nutzung des Prozessors) stellen Sie bitte "Do work while Computer is in Use" (Arbeit erledigen wenn der Computer benutzt wird) auf "No". Unter "Do Work only after computer is idle for" geben Sie bitte ein, wie lange (wieviele Minuten) der Computer mit dem Arbeiten für World Community Grid warten soll, nachdem Sie ihn benutzt haben. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, die Netzbandbreite, die das Programm benutzt, zu steuern? Sie können die maximale Rate, mit der BOINC Daten überträgt, kontrollieren. Die nötigen Einstellungen können Sie auf der Webseite des World Community Grid mit Hilfe Ihres Device Profile vornehmen. Wählen Sie nach dem Einloggen dasjenige Profil, das Sie ändern wollen (normalerweise das "Default"-Profil) im Menü: My Grid > Device Manager > Device Profiles. Nachdem Sie das Profil ausgewählt haben, das Sie ändern wollen, wählen Sie "Custom Profile". Es erscheinen viele Optionen, u.a. eine Kategorie mit dem Namen "Network Usage" (Nutzung des Netzwerks). Dort können die Nutzung der Bandbreite ändern. Vergessen Sie bitte nicht, die vorgenommenen Änderungen zu speichern. Gibt es bewährte Standardprofile und wo stelle ich diese ein? Das World Community Grid bietet auf seiner Webseite die Möglichkeit zur Einstellung standardisierter Profile. Diese lassen sich auch nach Ihren Bedürfnissen anpassen. Wählen Sie nach dem Login das Menü: My Grid > Device Manager > Device Profiles. Dort sind folgende Standardeinstellungen wählbar: - Standard Settings (für die meisten Anwender passend), - Minimum Impact (geringste Auswirkungen auf andere Anwendungen), - Maximum Output (maximale Nutzung des Computers für die Forschung), - Power Saving (Nutzung energiesparender Optionen für Ihren Computer). Wenn Sie eines dieser Profile nutzen möchten, so wählen Sie es bitte aus und klicken anschließend auf "save" am unteren Rand der Webseite. Wenn Sie jedoch eines dieser Standardprofile für Ihre Bedürfnisse anpassen möchten, wählen Sie bitte zunächst das entsprechende Profil und anschließend sofort die Einstellung "Custom Profile" auf derselbe Webseite. Dann öffnen sich in der unteren Hälfte der Seite weitere Einstellungsoptionen ("Advanced Options"), mit der sich Ihr Profil detailliert bearbeiten lässt. Um die Einstellungen wirksam werden zu lassen, klicken Sie bitte auf "save" am unteren Bildschirmrand. Nach der nächsten Kommunikation des BOINC mit dem WCG-Server werden Ihre gewählten Einstellungen genutzt. Kategorie:Gibt es bewährte Standardprofile und wo stelle ich diese ein?